The bend-lighting function enables the verges of the road, on the nearside of the vehicle, close to which the vehicle is travelling when passing round a bend, to be illuminated in front and to the side of the vehicle.
For a driving light such as a headlight having a main beam, is known to provide the bend lighting function when the orientation of the reflector of this headlight varied. However, the varying technique cannot be used in the case of short-range illumination (close to the vehicle), in which rotation of the beams would involve alterations in the adjustment of the projection of the beam on the ground. This would be incompatible with lighting regulations.